Traditional universal serial bus (USB) systems, which include USB cables and connectors, are typically used to transfer data between multiple electronic devices and to provide low-level power (e.g., at voltage levels of 5 V or less) from a source device to a sink device. Such low-level power transfer enables a small, low-power device—such as a smartphone—to be charged from the battery of a larger device, such as a notebook. However, such low-level power is insufficient to charge larger devices with greater power needs, such as the notebook itself. Thus, such larger devices are relegated to using traditional barreljack (or “power brick”) connections to mains power supplies (“wall outlets”).
Newer USB Type C systems with power delivery (PD) capability take the traditional USB's power supply capabilities a step further by enabling the sourcing and sinking of power at greater levels (e.g., with voltages greater than 5 V). Thus, for example, appropriately-configured notebooks can use such newer USB systems both to charge smaller devices (as with traditional USB systems) and to be charged from mains power (not possible with traditional USB systems). Such newer USB Type C systems with PD capability eliminate the need for bulky and inconvenient barreljack connections and equipment.